Jessica's Turn
by LongLostLove
Summary: I was watching Friday, Jan. 12th's eppy, and I finally decided to write a fic that focused on Jessica. Jessica is a great character and in my opinon, she isn't getting her rightful turn in the spotlight. Hence the title, 'Jessica's Turn'. Thanks!! :)


Passions: Jessica's Turn   
  
*Note: This takes place right after Jan. 12's eppy, at the Bennett home.   
  
Jessica as more freaked out than she was willing to admit to anyone, even herself. Jessica saw the look in Charity's eyes when she said, "It's not from anything on this earth. It's the blood of the demons. The demons from hell."   
  
Everyone didn't know what to say at first. Then Jessica spoke up and said, "How is that possible Charity?"   
  
"It's not." Sam, Jessica's dad, said firmly. "Charity, it must be from something."  
  
"It's not Chief Bennett." Reese corrected, "I can't find a match for any animal, or even human, blood type the same as the type that was coming from the walls."  
  
Eveyone was silent for a few moments. Jessica went over by her mom and held her arm. Grace rubbed Jessica's arm and said, "It'll be alright, honey. We'll figure all of this out."   
  
"I hope so mom." Jessica said. "I hope so."  
  
**Later, around 9:00**  
  
"See, we made it through the day without anything else bad happening." Sam said, trying to lighten the mood.   
  
"I have a really bad feeling..." Charity said, "I sense evil."   
  
"It's just your imagination Charity." Miguel comforted.   
  
That's when Grace took Sam's hand and said, "Can I talk to you in the other room for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Sam said, with concern. When they got into the kitchen Sam asked, "What is it? Something wrong?"  
  
"No, no." Grace said, "Nothing is wrong. It's just that, lately I have been feeling sort of sluggish. And that's not like me."  
  
"With the stress of what's been happening and everything, it's probablly just the flu." Sam comforted, not knowing what was coming.   
  
"I went to see Eve and see told me that it wasn't the flu." Grace said.   
  
"What?" Sam asked, "Did she say it was just in your head? There was been alot of stressing events around here lately."  
  
"No, that's not it." Grace said, "It's something else."  
  
"What are you saying?" Sam asked. Totally not expecting Grace to tell him was she was about to tell him.   
  
"What I am trying to tell you is..." Grace took a deep breath. Then she took Sam's hand and put it on her stomach, "We're gonna have another baby!"   
  
Sam was shooked. "What?! You're-we're-you're-a baby! But I thought-"  
  
"-It was wrong. It's a mircale." Grace said. She was glowing with pride. "I think that it's gonna be a boy."   
  
Sam looked in Grace's eyes and said, "A-a-b-b-a boy? Oh my God this is wonderful!" Sam kissed Grace and said, "We've got to tell the kids."   
  
Before Grace could say anything Sam took her by the hand and into the other room.   
  
Jessica and all of the kids her over joyed by the wonderful news.   
  
**At Tabbitha's house**  
  
"Hecuba's gone!" Timmy said in his high-pitched voice.   
  
"Yes Tim-tim, but not for long." Tabitha scooted Timmy over to an unpacked suitcase. "But for now we have to get out of here."  
  
"Why Tabby?" Timmy asked, "Timmy wants to know what's going to happen to Charity."  
  
"You don't want to know Tim-tim." Tabby said, looking over at the Bennett's. "I don't know what's going to happen now. But I have a feeling that it's not going to be good."  
  
Timmy shook his head as he said, "Timmy doesn't want anything bad to happen to his Charity!"   
  
"Well we can't bloody do anything about it Tim-tim." Tabitha informed.   
  
Timmy shook his head as he said, "Poor Charity."  
  
"Well it's going to be poor us if we don't get moving Tim-tim." Tabitha instructed.   
  
**Hecuba's Cave**  
  
"If I can't destroy the Bennett house, I'll just destroy them." Hecuba laughed in her evil way for a moment until she said, "And why start with Charity? Why not take them all down together." She laughed longer and more evil as she said, "And I know just how to do it. I'll wait until they fall asleep. And one by one, I'll pull them into the gates of hell! HAHAHAHA!! And I know that there is only one way to get out of hell and that is not possible in this type of situation." She grinned in spite of herself.   
  
**Bennett Home**  
  
"Now you get some sleep Charity," Grace said to her frightened neice. "It has been a long day."  
  
Charity was very very scared. She decided not to worry her Aunt Grace and so she said, "I'll be fine Aunt Grace. Just...fine."  
  
So Grace left and went into Jessica's room. She was not there. So Grace decided that she must be downstairs. So she said goodnight to KAy who still didn't seem herself.   
  
The she went downstairs and looked for Jessica. She was not downstairs. Grace looked in the backyard and she saw Jessica talking with Reese. They were both looking at something in the sky.   
  
"I don't know what that is. It's-it's not like anything I've ever seen before." Reese said to Jessica.   
  
"Me neither." Jessica said, "It seems that stranger and stranger things keep happening." Jessica shivered in the cold night air.  
  
"Oh, here." Reese said as he gave Jessica his coat and wrapped it around her.   
  
Jessica looked over and said, "Thanks." Jessica wasn't looking at the sky anymore.   
  
"Oh my, look at that!" Reese said.   
  
There, up in the sky was a star that was getting brighter and brighter. Jessica's head turned back up to the sky and said, "Oh my gosh."   
  
That's when Grace came outside and asked, "What is it?"   
  
They both pointed at the sky. Then Reese said with a sudden realization, "Oh, I know what it is. It's a Nova."  
  
"Oh yeah," Jessica said, "I remember learning about those. They are very rare."  
  
That's when they all heard a bone-chilling scream coming from Charity's room. They all looked at each other and Miguel ran back to the Bennett house. He was walking home and he heard her scream all the way from the docks. That and he had had a gut feeling that something was not right.   
  
They all ran upstairs. Sam was already trying to get Charity's bedroom door open. "Sam, are you sure Charity isn't just having aother nightmare?"  
  
"I don't think so honey." Sam said and he pointed to the bottom of Charity's bedroom door.   
  
There was firey red color peaking out from the bottom. "Oh my God!" Grace said as she felt the door. It was hot.   
  
"I think that Charity was telling the truth about those demons. What if she was?" Jessica said.   
  
"Quiet Jessica honey. Quiet." Sam said.   
  
That's when Jessica snapped. She was sick of being told to be quiet and being ignored. So she slippedback downstairs while everyone else was working to get the door open.   
  
Jessica decided to do something for a change. Take some action rather than let other people do the work. The only thing she really does is stand by to foil Kay's plans.   
  
So she did do something.   
  
She quickly went to the shed and got out the ladder. That's when Reese came outside too. Jessica didn't realize that she was still wearing his coat.   
  
"What are doing Jessica?" Reese asked, as he helped Jessica with the other end of the ladder.   
  
"I'm going to climb up to Charity's bedroom window and see what's going on." Jessica answered with a more determined voice.   
  
"Well then, I'll help." Reese added.   
  
Jessica and Reese looking in each other's eyes and Jessica said, "Thank you."  
  
"It's nothing." Then Reese helped Jessica prop the ladder onto the Bennett house.   
  
"I'll climb, you hold the ladder tight so it doesn't fall." Jessica said.   
  
"Okay." Reese answered.   
  
So Jessica began to climb the ladder. "Be careful!" Reese yelled when she almost fell.   
  
"I'm okay!" Jessica yelled back.   
  
She got to the top and looked into Charity's room. She could not believe her own eyes.   
  
"What do you see? Jessica?" Reese asked.   
  
"Oh my God...we've got to get in there!" Jessica yelled.   
  
"What? What's going on?" Reese yelled up.  
  
"Charity is being pulled into the fires of hell!" Jessica yelled an answer.   
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Reese asked, confused at the lack of logic.   
  
"I've got to get in there. Reese!" Jessica yelled, "throw a rock up here and try and hit the window!"   
  
"If you say so." Reese answered. He did it as told. Right on the money when he threw too.  
  
"Good job!" Jessica yelled back. She then moved both her hands on the window sill. It was hard because there were still lots of peice of broken glass. She cut her hand once or twice, but it wasn't bad enough for her to stop.   
  
She finally got up in Charity's room and she heard Reese said, "I'm coming up to help!"   
  
"It's dangerous!" Jessica said.  
  
Then Reese yelled back, "I know." He still sounded like he was going to come up.   
  
Jessica looked over back at Charity. She was almost all the way consumed by the fire. Jessica saw the evil demons within Charity's overwise normal room.   
  
"Charity!" Jessica yelled. Jessica stretched her hand and said, "Grab my hand! We can pull you back!"  
  
"No!" Charity yelled, she was very afraid, "Help me!"   
  
"Take my hand!" Jessica yelled again.   
  
Charity grabbed her hand. The demons almost had her fully consumed. Jessica couldn't keep her out of the flames for much longer, and she knew that if she went to open the door then Charity would be gone.   
  
That's when Reese came in through the window. "The door! Reese get the door!"   
  
Reese nodded and tried to open the door. He couldn't get it open. It didn't even budge.   
  
"I can't get it!" Reese yelled. "It's stuck!"   
  
"Then do something else!" Jessica said, her mind racing. Only now does she realize why she stayed out of dangerous situations like the one she was in now. "Help be pull Charity out!"  
  
Reese grabbed Jessica's arm and helped pulled. It was no use. Then Reese ran over and out the window. "Reese! Where are you going?!" Jessica yelled. She got no answer.   
  
So she pulled with all of her might but Charity was still not any better. The demons were very strong.   
  
Miguel came through the window suddenly and when he saw what was going on he yelled, "Charity!"   
  
Reese came through the window right after Miguel. Then he said to Jessica, "Sorry I left this party in such a hurry but, I figured that I should get Miguel. If anyone can help Charity, he can."   
  
Jessica smiled and nodded at him.   
  
He ran over to help Jessica pull her away from the demons. They pulled and pulled. Charity tried to break free of the demons hold but then she whispered to Miguel, "It's no use...just leave before they get you to."  
  
"No! I won't leave you Charity. I love you." Miguel said in totally honesty. "I love you." he repeated the words again.   
  
"I love you too Miguel." Charity said.   
  
The demons gripe was getting tighter dispite Miguel's strong love for Charity.   
  
Hecuba was talking to herself laughing and saying, "Poor Miguel's love for dear Charity is not strong enough for withstand the power of my demons!" She laughed once more, "It will take more power of love to pull her in! And since little Grace is not going to climb up the window, and there are no other couples around to help save Charity and proclaim their love, Charity is doomed!!" She laughed an even darker laugh than before.   
  
Jessica had been pull and trying so hard to get Charity out she was feeling dizzy.   
  
Then, all at once she fainted. Before she closed her eyes she heard Reese yell, "Jessica!"   
  
Then, after her eyes were closed she heard Miguel say, "Get Jessica out of the way so I can get Charity out!"   
  
That's when Jessica forced her eyes opened and tried to stand up. She wasn't going to let Miguel do this alone. But before she could stand up she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. It was Reese.   
  
"Jessica, you're tired. Come and sit for a mintute, you don't want anything to happen to you." Reese said.   
  
Jessica looked at him and said, "I have to help." She went over there and she and Reese both started pulling Charity out off the flames and demon's gripe.   
  
Jessica was still feeling light-headed, but she ignored it.   
  
Then, as if all of a sudden the demons pulled with a force greater than anything they had ever know.   
  
That's when Jessica decided that it was her turn to be brave. It was her turn to step in and face danger in the eyes.   
  
Jessica stepped in front of Charity and the firey gates of hell.   
  
She screamed to the feirce flames and the damned demons, "Don't do this! Don't take Charity!"   
  
the demons gripe suddenly let go of Charity and grabbed on the to helpless Jessica.   
  
Jessica, and no one else for that matter, knew that Charity had some powers and was unknowningly using them to try and hold off the demons. So to the demons she was a sitting duck.   
  
Charity was fainted and so Miguel was with his love and couldn't get up to reach Jessica in time. Jessica thought that all was lost, but at least Charity was okay.   
  
That's when she heard Reese yell, "Jessica!" She saw Reesa get in the flames face and he stretched out his hand. "Grab my hand!"   
  
Jessica was farther in the flames than Charity ever was.   
  
"NO!" Hecuba screamed on her cave. "Oh well. When the flames have gotten Jessica they will get Reese and then Miguel and Chariy. As long as no more love can intercept."  
  
"Reese! Help me!" Jessica screamed.   
  
Reese was holding on to Jessica's hands with both of his. "Don't let go Jessica, I'm going to get you out."  
  
"It's no use." Jessica answered. "There is no way. Just let me go. At least now I have done something worth wild and people will remember me."  
  
"What are you talking about Jessica?" Reese asked, "I would never forget you, even if I tried."  
  
"You're just saying that." Jessica answered back, "Now let me go."  
  
"No," Reese said, "It's true. I mean, your smile you're laugh, the way you always mess up Kay's plans for Miguel."  
  
Jessica was surprised as she said, "You know about that?"  
  
"I may have glasses, but I'm not blind." Reese answered, "So you have got something to live for. Your friends, your family, and..."  
  
"Just let me go!" Jessica yelled finally.   
  
"And me Jessica! Where would I be without you?" Reese said.   
  
"But you don't need me Reese. Don't you see, nobody does." Jessica answered.   
  
This is when Reese realized that Jessica felt unwanted. No wonder, she didn't have a love like Charity and Miguel. Reese just never realized that Jessica felt that way. "You're wrong Jessica. You're wrong." Reese said firmly, "I need you you. Without you...without you my life would not be the same."  
  
"What are you saying?" Jessica asked.  
  
"NO!" Hecuba yelled, "This is impossible!" The demons could sense what Reese was feeling and they were loosening their gripe.  
  
"I am saying that I-" Reese stutter with nervousness, "I have fallen in love with you Jessica. That's why you've got to hang on to my hand and not fall."  
  
Jessica didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything.   
  
Suddenly, as if it were never there, the flames disapeared. The power of love had taken over the demons and flames of hell and were gone.   
  
They all were on Charity's bedroom floor, out like lightbulbs.   
  
They awoke seconds later when everyone got the now normal door open and into Charity's room. They reveived everyone and asked them what happened.   
  
They told them exactly what happened and that the power of love defeated the flames.   
  
When it was all over, everyone was going home and the Bennetts were going to try and get some rest, Jessica walked Reese home on that peaceful, starry night.  
  
Jessica had never been happier, because she knew that she had finally had her turn.   
  
End of Fic 


End file.
